One, Two, Three
by Damian Jared Wason
Summary: One Two and Three have lived their whole life in new bark Town. But when they want to escape, there is only one way: Join team Rocket. The story foolows how they work their way up to rule over team rocket and indeed the entire region. may or may not contain some unsavoury stuff later on. OCS BEING ACCEPTED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: breathe.**

_Everything was bright and colourful. Once. But as time went on, children grew older, attitudes changed, love turned to hate, Arguments to fights, fortitude into apathy. It was always set to happen. We were always destined to fall. But i fell first. I tried to tell myself it was not that bad, and in truth, it was not. I still managed to stand up every morning and walk in the right direction (out of the door, not the window). But as i say, there were difficulties. And the hardest part was seeing all of my friends turn into strangers while i fell like a leaf, drifting helplessly towards something, for better or worse._

'But now it is time for me to learn how to breathe again.' I mouthed wordlessly to an unknown effigy, snapping out of my trance. All of that could be over, finally. I could get away from the same four walls and fly to unimaginable places.

And boy was I looking forward to it.

Life was always the same here in New bark Town. Nobody Ever came (save Children born to the town), and nobody ever left. The few visitors we did have were only here for the interest of picking out a starter Pokemon from professor Elm, and shortly Afterwards leaving to go on their own Pokémon journeys, leaving us to resume the same boring practice of going to school or work for a few hours a day and then lying down, awaiting sleep.

I should probably introduce myself properly then, should i not? My name is... well, for now my name is irrelevant. I shan't be using it much longer anyway. I have lived in New Bark town for my entire life. I have only ever breathed the air from this town, and i have only drunk the water this town has to offer. I have never left the Town boundaries in my whole time of being, except for once (and i refuse to speak of that incident _ever_).

But that is enough. I really don't need to say anything because after today that person whom i used to be never existed.

But enough talk about that, it is time for me to take my leave.

_Third Persons' perspective_

And with that final thought, our... um... Acquaintance (who, from this moment on shall be referred to as '_one_') left his Mothers' house for the last time. He took a moment to look back at the house and tried to remember all the good time he had experienced in the home. But he could not, because it was never his '_home_', it was only ever a house to him. Both of his mothers had gone off to their respective jobs, and so he had no need to say goodbye to them. Heck, he did not even leave a note.

And then, almost as suddenly as he had come back to reality, he left. No letter, no Voicemail, No Nothing. He No longer existed.

_Two's point of view_

I sat down outside the lab, and took out my pokeball. _This is it, _i told myself. _This is my ticket out of this hellhole. _I sighed. I thought i would miss this town more than it is proving i will. Looking at it now only reminds me of pain and torture so far beyond belief that if you were to experience it you would understand why we do not speak of it.

The rustic hills and the crystal waters did not reflect the place at all, and underneath the smiles and hugs of the townsfolk was something far more malicious than even the song of a Lapras.

At that though i shivered. _Oh well, at least you never have to hear it again._

I sat there for a few more minutes wondering what the hell to do, but then i saw two familiar faces appear out of nowhere.

'Are you Guys Ready?' Said the tall Male.

'Never have i been more so.' Replied the Other girl in the trio.

Both of them looked at me expectantly, as if they wished for me to say something inspiring or motivational, and i gulped.

The words slid of my tongue faster than i had wanted or expected.

'Well then, let's go and steal some Pokemon

**End of chapter one.**

**Well then... that is chapter one of my shitty little whatever this is over with...**

**He he...**

**Um, well... i don't really have much to say so i guess i will jump into the stuff.**

**I need some OCs you guys. If you could please let me have some via private messaging that would be great.**

**If you do wish to do this (please do), i will need two names and two Pokémon teams off of you.**

**I REPEAT, TWO NAMES AND AT LEAST TWO POKEMON.**

**[i reserve the rights to change your Pokémon to pre evolutions if i see necessary]**

**OKAY THEN, HERE IS THE FORM:**

OC FORM

Name:

Second Name:

Age:

Hometown:

Description:

Clothing:

Personality:

Goal:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background:

Team 1:

Team 2:

++++++++++++ Important note! NO LEGENDARIES ALLOWED. I REPEAT, NO LEGENDARIES.


	2. Chapter 2

_Who are you to say what i can do? e. Now shut up and let me._

_Three's POV_

Breathe. Come on Girl, pull yourself together. It is only a _simple _robbery. Nothing dangerous. Nothing to obscene. Nothing worth getting nervous over.

'Let's go' said One, taking charge over the swelling tension.

Two replied before i did. 'Yes, let's'

'okay then, commence with the 'plan'' i forced out eventually, as if what i had said made any sense. In truth, there was no plan, because there was no need for one. We were going in, then breaking out. Easy beyond compare.

We stopped for a while to simply stare at the imposing lump of steel before us. There were no locks, no guard mightyenas, and no cameras. There was only a lone guard stood by the entrance, and it was more likely than not that he would pay any attention to us as we entered through the front door.

This time, however, i was the first one to move.

_Third person_

The three of them had been stood there for a good five minutes when suddenly the shorter of the two girls began to sprint for the entrance. As she did so, the others nodded to each other and pulled out two shiny red spheres.

Almost as if they could read each other's minds, they threw their pokeballs straight towards the newly opened entrance way, trailing behind not a second after.

_And that was where the monsters came out to play_.

The three Children and the two newly formed bodies raced through the halls of the laboratory in perfect motion, sparing no second thoughts. Every corner and every door was opened almost symbiotically by one or the other, in absolute synchronization.

'_this is it' _thought the boy. The destination room was only a few feet away. He could almost feel the cold, slick surface of the metal against the palm of his hands. He was so close.

'**Wait.'**

_One's POV_

'**Wait.'**

And suddenly i fell to the floor as if something had punched me in the stomach. There was no time to react or to think, i had to find the source of this voice and remove whatever threat there might have been.

I looked around and found myself staring at a pair of Black Trainers. I knew from the way he was stood that there was only one thing he wanted to do; that was to battle. With me.

'Two, Three, Larvitar, go on ahead. I will deal with this trainer.' I announced as i shook myself off and stood up.

I now had a clear view of a somewhat unattractive boy. He was roughly five foot seven tall teen, with light toned skin, an athletic build, short black hair and dark blue irises. And even worse than he natural appearance, his clothes made him all the more undesirable, wearing a Grass green hoodie and long pants, a white shirt underneath his hoodie, a belt to carry Pokeballs and items, black sneakers and a pair of blue rimmed spectacles.

'Who are you' i questioned with a monotonic voice.

'Why do you want to know?' retorted the Boy in a somewhat arrogant manner.

'No reason. I just like to know the name of people who i _kill.' _I bluffed. Well, half bluffed.

'Oh. So you don't even know who i am and you are issuing death threats? Very _brave_ of you. If you need to know, my Name is Adrien.'

'Very well, _Adrien, _i wish to know why you told me to stop just now'

'Quite simple, really. Ever hear of the eye lock rule?'

'You know what, fuck this. Ralts?' i spoke slowly and crisply as i glanced down to my little buddy. She seemed to understand where i was coming from, and her eyes started to glow an ominous shade of blue. _Imprison._

Suddenly, a glowing blue Circle appeared around us on the floor. Adrien tried very nobly to walk out of the circle, but it was too late. He was _trapped._

'And now that i have your attention, i am going to end this.'

'NO! Go, Cyndaquil!'

I mentally face palmed myself. As if a Level five Cyndaquil was going to help him now.

'Use Growl!'

And the hedgehog like creature started to repeat its name over and over, getting progressively louder. It had no effect on anybody but the boy, however, and i watched as he covered his ears in pain.

I started to smirk and then realized that there was a pokedex lying at my feet. It would not be much use to him when he was done, so i picked up the cracked object and put it in my pocket. When had he dropped it though?

'Ralts? Use psychic.' I instructed.

And just as i had told her, she lifted up both Cyndaquil and Adrien and slammed them into the side of the faint barrier. Cyndaquil struggled to stand up, but quickly fell on the floor in a quivering mess. Adrien, on the other hand, was crying as he clutched his leg, which was by this point drenched in cold, metallic blood.

'Moon blast.'

And Ralts threw a Brilliant pink sphere at Adrien, the likes of which would easily knock him unconscious or worse.

This was it. Another innocent would have to die simply because he was not strong enough to run away when he had the chance to.

The Moon blast connected with the chosen target, and a blood curdling scream filled the halls.

'Poor boy. But that's what you get.'

The barrier faded as i walked up to the shaking ball that was Cyndaquil.

'I'll let you live this time Adrien, but cross my path again and you shall be so lucky.'

I picked up the Defenceless fire type and cradled her in my arms, wiping off the blood of her trainer. The poor thing needed toughening up.

I pondered for a second, and then called back to Adrien.

'Oh, and mate? I'll be keeping this Cyndaquil with me for the time being. You can fight for her back, because she deserves better than you!'

He started to grunt at me furiously, but his efforts were in vain. Still, i was surprised he was still conscious.

Unfortunately, i let mercy win.

'fine. Ralts, Hypnosis.'

_Adrien's POV_

_Dammit. He's walking away with my Pokémon. I started to crawl towards him in a foolish attempt to get back Cyndaquil. I don't care if i die, i need back my Cyndaquil._

_Wait. What is that ralts doing?_

_What... *yawn*... ser...per...ior..._

And then i blacked out as i watched him teleport out of the building.


End file.
